Aspects of the present disclosure relate to multicomputer data transferring, and more particular aspects relate to computer network monitoring.
Current storage area network (SAN) environments provide access to consolidated services to enhance storage capabilities. SAN environments allow for communication between a computer system and the SAN. The SAN can be off device storage that the computer system can access, without storing an excess of data on the computer system. Within some SAN environments a network of computer systems are connected to the SAN environment which can host both servers and storage. The hosted servers and storage transfer can be monitored to determine the workload upon the SAN.